Various systems exist to deliver volatile compositions, such as perfume mixtures, into the air by an energized (i.e. electrically/battery powered) atomization system. Such attempts include battery-powered automatic aerosol air fresheners, sold under the tradename AIRWICK by Reckitt Benckiser. Another attempt is a piezoelectric actuator that atomizes a volatile composition into fluid droplets in the air, sold under the tradename GLADE by S.C. Johnson & Son.
Recent attempts have been made to deliver scents by means of an ink jet head. But, these attempts are directed to printing ink-based scented fluids onto a substrate or surface medium. As such, there remains a need to effectively deliver a perfume mixture into the air via an ink jet delivery system.